


Tap me a heart

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Changkyun being a little shit, M/M, Not horses, Riding, Smut, Sorry Jooheon and Minhyuk, Tags Are Fun, mentions of other members - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Hoseok is eating on vlive with monbebes when he finds himself in -a situation-.Kihyun would say that Changkyun is to blame.





	Tap me a heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by very real events.

“Hey hyung”

Kihyun jumps startled, his phone almost falling out of his hands.

“What?” Changkyun doesn’t answer, eyes traveling from Kihyun’s flustered cheeks to the screen of his phone, vlive open. He smirks.

“Why don’t you go join him instead of watching through your phone like a creep?”

Kihyun is nothing sort of a creep. He’s just standing, chilling, on the kitchen’s doorframe, watching his groupmate’s live. Said groupmate just happens to be a few meters away, sitting in the living room and eating in front of the camera.

“I don’t want to interrupt him.”

“Riiight”

Changkyun doesn’t say anything more and they stay there for some minutes, watching Hoseok happily munch on his food. Kihyun is sure he bought so much because he wanted to leave some for the other members, disappointed that there isn’t any fried chicken. Kihyun is thinking about fried chicken, which he craves more with each passing minute but then Changkyun, that little shit, decides to open his mouth again.

“Hyung, how long has it been?”

“Since what?” Two weeks since they last got friend chicken.

“You got it on with Hoseok hyung.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Three weeks and four days.

“Come on hyung.”

“I…none of your business.” Hoseok had stepped in the shower with him and fucked him against the wall.

“Let’s place a bet.” Changkyun says and Kihyun is ready to kick him out of the dorms, but Hoseok is in the middle of the living room and it’s the only thing that’s stopping him.

Curiosity gets the best of him. “What bet?”

Changkyun takes a deep breath.

“If you manage to make Hoseok-hyung hard during his live I’ll do all the housework for the rest of the week.”

“All?” Kihyun’s eyes go wide, it’s an opportunity he can’t miss, if it’s not a scam.

“All. Are you in?”

“All in.” Kihyun says in a trance, images of him sitting and relaxing while their maknae is doing the dishes flashing before him. And maybe the image of Hoseok being hard is in the back of his head too.

“I’ll go play overwatch now hyung” he winks “and wear Minhyuk-hyung’s new soundproof earphones. Have fun.” Kihyun doesn’t have the mental strength to scold him, he’ll already be doing all the housework for six days. Making Hoseok hard is not much of a task, not when you are Yoo Kihyun.

Changkyun, true to his words goes straight to the computer and closes the door of the room behind him, leaving Kihyun in the kitchen, listening to Hoseok eating and talking to the camera, telling something about their last concert in London.

Kihyun notices Hoseok’s pants, or their lack. He’s not sure that what Hoseok is wearing can be classified as short shorts or loose boxers. But whatever it is, they are gonna play with the same rules. Hoseok notices him the moment he kicks his pants off him on the floor and picks them up to place them on a chair.

Hoseok has a confused expression that the viewers cannot see when he turns to Kihyun  
“put your pants on and come here” he says but Kihyun doesn’t answer, just enters the living room and leans on a wall with his phone. He catches Hoseok staring at his exposed legs before he returns his attention to their beloved monbebes.

Kihyun is tapping hearts and listening to Hoseok telling stories he already knows, letting his phone play music. He can hear the first notes of “Please Don’t” and Hoseok hurriedly changes it to Hyungwon’s latest DJing work. Smooth.

Kihyun would really like to respect the story about Hoseok’s mum but he says the word “pepper”(aka Korean slang for dick) and he suddenly feels more immature than Minhyuk, wiggling his eyebrows until Hoseok looks at him. There is silence and Hoseok bursts out laughing, asks Kihyun again to join him to no avail.

Hoseok doesn’t last that much longer. He skips most of the foods to go straight to his strawberry desert and Kihyun is the only one who can see the bulge in his pants. And that he is not wearing any underwear. He makes sure to move just behind the camera and smile sweetly, sitting with legs open for Hoseok to see.

The broadcast ends in a rush and Hoseok looks a bit angry, but that’s okay. Hoseok never really gets angry at Kihyun.

“What the hell is that?”

“What?” Kihyun smiles slyly, his hands slowly rubbing the inside of his thighs.

“Why are you….” Something changes in his expression “is this on purpose?” Yes, Hoseok is a little slow sometimes.

“Maaaaybe” Kihyun singsongs “was dinner tasty?”

Hoseok instead of answering gets up, walks around the table and corners Kihyun at the wall, hands on each side of his head.

“Isn’t Changkyunnie still here?” He whispers, like their maknae being in the dorm is the worst menace of mankind.

“He’s playing on Min’s pc, won’t bother us.” Kihyun places a hand on Hoseok’s chest and lets it slide down, to his stomach and his navel and stop at his groin. “Not wearing underwear at a live? Imagine if manager-nim found out about that.”

Hoseok gulps, managing to keep eye contact for only a few seconds before he’s leaning into Kihyun’s space, kissing his neck, hands pulling their bodies closer.

Kihyun is ready to give in right there, but his consciousness decides that it would be beneficial for a certain memory to resurface. One where Hyunwoo enters the living room with Minhyuk in tow and Kihyun is naked and moaning on the couch under the –also very naked- Hoseok. It was scarring for all parties to say the least.

“Bedroom, Hoseok.”

Hoseok gets off him, runs to their walk-in closet while Kihyun goes into the bedroom. Third drawer behind his jeans, that’s where Hoseok keeps the lube (and those handcuffs they haven’t used in forever).

Kihyun takes his sweet time, turning the lights off, shutting the curtains and laying on a bed, hearing Hoseok’s footsteps as he runs around the house barefoot. He’s probably out of condoms and is gonna take some of Minhyuk’s from the kitchen. Their house is full of hidden surprises.

“Hey handsome” he says when Hoseok closes the door and turns the key.

“Why are you doing this to me” the bottle of lube (blueberry flavoured) and condoms (lighting up in the dark, Minhyuk’s favourite) are placed on the bedside table and Hoseok takes his shirt off faster than Hyunwoo runs to the kitchen when he smells food.

“How are we gonna do this?”  
Kihyun catches his lower lip between his teeth, pretending to think, fully knowing how it affects Hoseok.

“Finger me and then I’ll ride you, sounds good?”  
Hoseok shamelessly moans and takes the bottle of lube in his palm.

Kihyun, because he wants to be helpful and make the most of it after all, locks his hands at the back of his knees and lifts his legs up, Hoseok curled between them and coating his fingers in lube. The first finger slides in with ease, followed by the second too.

Kihyun sometimes takes too long to shower and he’s surprised that nobody has yet caught him, fingering himself in the bathtub and wasting all the hot water. He has needs after all and Hoseok is always busy and locked up in his studio. When he’s free though, the little time they save from preparing is always appreciated, since there’s never enough time for good sex when you’re an idol.

Hoseok kisses the inside of his thighs, the third digit at his entrance and Kihyun tries to relax, loose his muscles and enjoy. After all, Hoseok has never hurt him (unless he wanted him too). With three fingers in he feels full, but not sated, because he’s waiting for something, so, so much better.

Hoseok brushes his prostate and he whines, until he does it again a couple times and they both know that he’s stretched enough, with his cock leaking and staining his shirt and precum sliding down on (Jooheon’s)the bed. Hoseok takes his boxers/shorts off (they weren’t able to hide anything anyway) and lies on the mattress next to Kihyun, waiting for him to stay true to his word.

Kihyun gets up on his elbows, too comfortable to move but decides it’s worth it, when he climbs on Hoseok’s lap and feels the muscles shifting underneath him, his erection poking Kihyun’s ass. He runs his hands up and down Hoseok’s body, kisses him, licks his nipples and enjoys the way his moans turn so high pitched and needy.

He positions himself and when he sinks down on Hoseok’s length, the latter seems ready to cry and Kihyun knows he’s holding back. Hoseok is naturally vocal, even more with Kihyun on top of him like this.

Kihyun is the first to start moving, in little vertical movements, Hoseok’s hands on his waist, pushing him back down, until he starts moving too, thrusting his pelvis up. They pick up the pace soon, Hoseok finding that spot again and Kihyun arching his back, hitting his head on the bed slats above them. He shouts something along the lines of “fuck those fucking beds” and Hoseok only seems to find it hot, pulling Kihyun flat on his body and softly kissing the crown of his head, slowing them down.

Hoseok says something and Kihyun ignores him. It sounds too much like an “I love you” and he’s not ready for it. They haven’t talked about being exclusive, or boyfriends, or anything, they just mess around when the other members are out or they find themselves sharing a hotel room. Naturally Kihyun swallows down his emotions and closes his eyes, bouncing on Hoseok’s lap.

Just before coming himself, Hoseok wraps a hand around Kihyun’s cock and strokes, then spills into the condom and moves some more in and out of Kihyun, until they are both panting on the mess they’ve made out of the bedsheets.

Kihyun traces patterns on Hoseok’s skin, suddenly tired and sleepy, until he feels the come drying on him and realizes that Jooheon is gonna kill them if he finds out. He urges Hoseok to slip out of him and they clean up in record time. Throwing the condom in the trash, putting the sheets away in the washing machine and sitting on the couch just in time to welcome the rest of the members home, nonchalantly playing with their phones.

They’ve all gathered to watch a drama later, when at the break Jooheon goes into the room to change and comes back holding a (very familiar) ripped condom wrapper. He stands in front of Minhyuk, trying to keep a serious expression but also seems pretty close to cracking up.

“Man, why the fuck was that next to my bed?”     
Kihyun and Hoseok are suddenly too engrossed to that body lotion advertisement. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoseok ends up doing all the housework, since he had promised to do whatever Changkyun would ask him to, if said maknae helped him get it on with Kihyun.


End file.
